User Interface
The User Interface (UI) is a graphical overlay that gives access to many of the in-game features such as Chatting, Settings, avatar customisation and more. The main features are the Navigation bar, the Corner ring, hints, the Chat panel, and the Quick bar. Other optional pop-up panels include the Friends locator and Game Statistics. You can toggle the UI on or off using the =''' key. = Navigation bar = 'Back '- Ports you back to the previous visited URL. '''Home - Ports you to the Transport Center if clicked while in-world (found on the upper left of your screen beneath the URL bar). URL Bar - Displays the URL of your current region. You can enter a new URL then click the GO button to port there. You also find a history of the last visited regions on the drop-down arrow button. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Social Center and allows you to view your profile. This is also the quickest method to access the social center. - Here are the shortcuts to your favorite places (saved using Create Landmark). - Opens the Property Manager pop-up panel with a list of all properties where you have decorate permissions. - Opens a pop-up panel containing the Events directory. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Social Center and allows you to buy rays. - Opens a new web browser tab in the Utherverse support website. = Quick bar = The Quick Bar is a drop-down action menu and actions strip is located on the top left-hand side of the screen. It is there to help you access all the actions your avatar can do in a quick and easy way. There are 10 rows of 10 slots which you can customize with your favorite dance moves, sex actions, emotions and much more. = Corner ring = The Corner Ring center is used to undress your avatar and the around the ring you can find icons which open up specific UI elements such as customize - clothing, game settings, dimensions, friend locator panel and the home options panel. If you have a basic account a icon is shown instead of the option to undress, clicking this will allow you to proceed to the upgrade page, to upgrade your basic account up to a VIP or UVIP account. = Chat panel = The Chat panel can be used for a variety of functions and is mostly used to communicate to other members and your friends across Utherverse. You can also send emotes via the chat window and certain other commands. It is possible to open private message windows and group chat windows allowing you to communicate in private to others. You can resize the chat panel, enlarge the text, and change the see-through qaulity of the background from black to transparent giving a more immersive feel to the game. = Right-clicking avatars or names = When you right-click a user you get a short menu to interact with them. What this menu displays can very depending where you are right-clicking. Basic accounts are limited to what they will see in the right-click menus compared to VIP or UVIP members. The table below displays a list of all the different menu items that can pop up around Utherverse. With explanations of where you need to be. = Hints = These help messages are displayed when you hit certain triggers. They will help you learn about certain function that are possible within Utherverse. They are a sort of virtual guide of the game and teach you the game in phase. This is highly recommended for new members. New members can also contact a guide for further help or questions. You can turn of these tooltips in the settings. = Statistics panel = Press F2 to open the Statistics panel which gives useful technical information. = Pointers = When you over your mouse in the gameworld if certain actions or animations are possible your mouse pointer changes to reflect this. Category:Navigation Category:User Interface